New life
by Goldielocks21
Summary: Leah and Bella story basically Leah runs away from the pack finds her mate in Bella and joined her pack now she's missing her mom and wants to go see her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything or anyone besides Paul and dj

* * *

Chapter 1

Leah sat in her office at home on the couch with a glass of whiskey in her hand staring out the window lost in thought, she always got like this around this time of year every year for a full week she would get away from everyone just to find some place quite to think. You see Leah's mother birthday is in to two day the same mother she hasn't spoken to in 7 years and my how things changed in those 7 years that she hadn't talked to her mother, don't get her wrong it's not that she didn't want to talk to her mother and brother in those 7 years it that after she left home 8 years ago, she would call to let her know that she was OK and that she was fine but someone would

always be there demanding answers.

Demanding to know where she was and that she has to come home when they where the reason she left in the first place, she just got tired of everyone making her out to be a bitch, like she was always in the wrong she got tired of be treated like shit, of always being the target.

If you guys didn't know Leah is a shape shifter she shifter into a wolf and she not the only one, a few people from Leah's tribe are shape shifters like her but she is the only girl and because of this she was tormented, bullied and pushed aside and it got even worse because of Sam and Emily those are the people she will never forgive, she hates them with every fiber of her being see Sam was Leah fiancé and Emily was her cousin, Sam was the first one to turn in a wolf he went missing for week and came back acting like nothing happen. Leah would ask what happen and why he was acting different be he would always give her some lame excuse and tell her not to

worry about it, then a few week later when her cousin Emily came to visit she notice him acting weird again being distant barely spending time

with her, then one day on her way home from work she walked in on

them having sex in her bed where she sleeps, where she's suppose to have sex with her fiancé not her cousin so naturally she got pissed and wouldn't talk to them she didn't need and explanation because she saw with her own eyes.

The sad part about it was that her parents where happy for them her father going as far as to have a Bon fire for them, her Brother was the only one on her side even her mother was happy about it. From that point she avoid everyone but her brother only going home after everyone was a sleep and leaving before they woke, until one night her father had a party and the whole pack and council was at her house so naturally she walked in the house an didn't bother to look at anyone and went straight to her room. Only yet again walking into her bedroom was a bad idea because the second she open her door she froze, there on her bed again was Sam and Emily making out Emily with her shirt off straddling Sam and she lost it yelling,screaming throwing thing at them and that got everyone attention they came running to see what was going on only to find Emily trying to put her shirt on and Sam trying to calm Leah down, but it didn't work and there in front of everyone she shifted and in the process freaked everyone out and gave her father a heart attack that killed him.

They explain to Leah what was going on and that she was a part of the pack and that Sam was the Alpha and she had to protect her tribe from

the cold ones also know as vampires, An that she had to follow her Apha orders then Sam explain

what being a wolf was about and how it changed there body's and

about imprints and how Emily was his imprint but Leah didn't care, she was just pissed that every time Sam

and she where shifted at the same time she had to see him with her or

at the stupid meetings he would

always have. Every time she shifted one of the pack members would bring it up just to piss her off or tease

her about it, until she couldn't take it

anymore and one day after patrol she

went home packed her stuff and left her mom understood, she saw how

hard it was for her and even gave her some money and her car keys saying she knew this would come but she didn't think it would come so soon. She hugs and kissed her mother and brother goodbye and never looked back.

She didn't stop until she reach Nashville where she got a small one

bedroom apt. to live in with the money her mother gave her, a week

later she had a job at a dinner making enough money to live off she

was only working there for two

months, before she meant her mate

Isabella 'bella' swan and from the moment they meant they knew they where mates, An it didn't hurt that they found each other attractive so when Leah took her order they flirted, Bella left a big tip and later that night when the dinner was closed Leah saw Bella standing there waiting to talk to her. From then on they hung out all the time went on dates and three months into the relationship

confess what they are and that they where each others mate, Leah was at first surprise to see Bella's shifter wolf because it was bigger than Sam and its fur was white as snow with sky blue tips and with her electric

blue eyes it made it hard not to Stare at how beautiful she was, but

then something special happened she watched Bella changed colors

and sizes right before her eyes. After that Leah meant Bella's pack mates

4 other girls and 2 guys so it was Bella as Alpha Santana as beta her

mate Quinn, Emily an her mate

Hanna then there's the guys Dj

and his mate Paul they hit it off great and became one big family.

Leah didn't join the pack at first because she was also an

Alpha but Bella told her that it didn't

matter they where a family and your my mate so your apart of the pack for life baby, and they've been together

ever since Bella owns a few company's so they didn't need to work but still could if they wanted too. Now she sat in her office at home which she shares with the pack she could hear them all in the house either watching TV or playing a game or reading, while she sat in her office with a drink in her hand

thinking about her mothers birthday

that's in two days which will make her 45. An how much of a surprise it would be to go, she can picture the look on her mothers face and how

her mother would love that as a present.

"I think we should go" says Bella standing in the door frame with a smile on her face wearing basketball shorts and a t shirt.

"should go were" Leah asked her a little confused as too what she is talking about.

Bella smiles before walking into

the room and sitting down next to Leah and pulling her to straddle her lap after resting he hands on Leah's waist "I'm talking about you going home for you mothers birthday I think we should go" she says

Leah smiled before kissing her on

the lips "don't get me wrong I want to

but that would also mean seeing the pack and I know for a fact that would lead to some kind blow out" I said running my fingers through her hair

"who cares it's not like they can do anything to you and if they try we'll stop them and just think of the look on your mother and brother face come on baby it's time for you to go home." Bella replied squeezing my waist as reasurrance

"What about my job and the pack we can't just leave Bella these things take time" I said trying to find a way out of going

"That my darling is what I call bullshit the pack can come with us or stay if they want but i'm guessing they'll want to go cause your family and we protect our family, An work is a sad excuse I mean couldn't you think of something else your the boss for Christ sake what are you going to do fire yourself." Bella say with a laugh

smiling up at me

All I could do was smile at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her with all the love I have for her, she always knows what to say and how to make me feel safe and make me smile pulling back I give her a peck "Okay" I tell her before kissing Her again.

"Is that a okay as in okay we'll go" Bella asks pulling away from me with a hopeful express that just makes me laugh

"yes we'll go but we have to ask

the pack if they want to go.." I'm cut off by a voice clearing there throat by the door turning my head I see the pack standing there with smiles on there faces.

"Of course we'll come your family and we have your back and I don't

know about the rest of these bitches but I have been dying to see where

you lived and to push my foot up Sam's ass." Santana say with a smile

causing everyone to laugh I swear something's wrong with that girl, but

God do I love her crazy ass.

"well then I guess that's settled we'll go tomorrow I'll book the flights for in the morning that way we have time to find a hotel and do some shopping, maybe go to a club and get me drunk then sleep well into the afternoon and wake up just in time to get ready and go home to surprise my mother. Sounds fun what do you guys think" I asked and everyone laughs at me saying great before leaving us alone to set every thing up, kissing Bella again I get up moving to my computer to look up flights there's only one thing i have to say " home here I come"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**TiGeRzYi she wasn't really happy about it she just accepted it what else could she do, it was an imprint plus him being the Alpha of the pack he had control over her children she had to support him but she also helped Leah run away and cover for her as long as she could she was always on her daughter side she just couldn't show it.**

**A/N 2.**

**I never planned to update this story I was just trying to make space on my phone and I didn't want to delete it so I uploaded it, but since guys responded so quickly and want an update soo bad I'll see what I can come up with but chapters will be short**

**Side note this is not the twilight story I was gonna do with Bella/OC I guess I have to put that on the back burner for now **

**A Pov means authors Pov**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Leah POV**

I didn't know finding a flight for the next day could be so hard, if the flight wasn't full there wasn't enough seats for everyone so in the end we had to take our private jet. I made a call that night to our pilot to let him know that we'll be needing the jet for tomorrow, he would need to make sure it's fueled and clean and waiting for us when we arrive at the hanger.

With everything settled for tomorrow I left the office to get ready for bed, with it being after 2 everyone was already in bed or in their rooms, walking into my bedroom I see Bella asleep with the TV on, closing the door quietly I head to the bathroom showering quickly, when I'm done I move back into the bedroom turn the TV off and slip into bed cuddle up to Bella and fall asleep instantly.

I woke up late the following morning to blue eyes watching me intently. Somehow through the night we ended up facing each other, forehead to forehead, arms wrapped around each other's torsos, and legs tangled together. I lifted one hand from Bella's torso and cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Good morning," I mumbled against her lips.

I love waking up like this every morning in the arms of my love there's no place safer or better. whenever I'm in her arms I never want to let go, I never wanted to lose that calm feeling. That complete and utter contentment that I feel in this moment. I never want to get out of that bed.

Bella sighs against my lips and kissed me back tenderly, pulling me closer to her. "Good morning."

"Been awake long?" I asked between kisses that were starting to gradually heat up.

'Long enough to know that you came to bed naked and that I'm going to have my way with you" she murmured.

"If you insist on having me maybe you should get to work"

I kissed her again, and slipped my hand from her cheek to the hem of her shirt. "I think we need to make this morning special. It's the last one we're going to share like this for a while." I kissed down Bella's neck and started lifting her shirt to take it off, but she stopped me.

"No" she say before taking her shirt out of my hands.

"No?" I asked, stopping everything I was doing and looking at her completely puzzled.

"No, today is about you and what you want I know you nerves about going home today so let me help you relax" she replies firmly before pushing me Back against the mattress.

**Bella's Pov**

"Just lay back and let me do all the work" leaning over my wife...my best friend...my mate, kissing her softly hoping to ease away her fears. Moving from her lips I place hot open mouth kisses starting at her jawline and continuing down her neck. causing her to moan, tangling her fingers in my hair pulling me closer. "You're so beautiful" I whisper into her ear before taking her earlobe into my mouth causing her to shiver as goosebumps form on her skin.

My right hand finds its way to cup her perfect breasts, causing her to moan loudly moving directly on top of her, settling myself between her thighs against her center. The friction makes her cry out and she realizes just how badly I want to touch her

"Fuck me, Fuck me now"

Ignoring her plea I work my way down her body kissing, nipping and licking every inch my mouth can, until she's writhing beneath me with a growl I eagerly lapped up her divine juices from her dripping core before all of my tongue's attention was consumed with her clit. I sucked, nipped and licked her bundle of nerves like it was the last time which caused her to scream and thrash in pleasure. Two of my fingers thrust into her harshly in and out before adding a third which caused her to cum.

BELLA," she screams out with her climax as her walls tightened around my fingers.

When her body finally relaxed, I kissed my way back up the length of her toned body, without giving her a chance to speak I kissed her deeply pulling down my boxer with one hand without breaking the kiss, I thrust into her hard and deep making her break the kiss to scream at the intrusion. Without giving her time to adjust I hammer in and out of her Turning her pain to pleasure, until she comes again and again, with me still inside I quickly switch our positions so she's on her hands and knees. Making her come 2 more times before I'm coming deep inside her, sending her over the edge again with my name falling from her lips in the most beautiful of ways.

Pulling out of her she falls to the bed face first an I take my position on at her side, pulling her into my arms she yawns making me chuckle.

"Are you tried baby?" I ask but my only response was "hmm" causing me to smile

"Do you want to take a little nap before we have to get ready" An again she "hmm's" in response

"Are we taking the jet?" I ask nuzzling her hair and inhaling her scent.

"Yea I couldn't find a flight for all of us so the jet will be fueled ready and waiting for us when we get there, I also arranged for vehicles from our company to be waiting for us upon arrival, I left instructions for Levi that if we are not back in four days time that he will bring our personal vehicle to us. Which should take less then a day so let's take a nap then get ready to leave.

**A Pov:**

With that said they settle in for a nap wrapped up in each others arms,

They awake at noon exchanging a few kisses before getting up and taking and shower, when they were done they went about packing and getting ready to leave. Choosing to dress casual and comfortable Bella choose her red joggers with a black shirt and her red and black high tops , while Leah choose to wear black flower print tights with a jean shirt with a black tank top and her black combat boots.

Bella watched from her seat on the bed as Leah gets ready before walking up an placing her hands on her waist, pulling Leah's back into her front before slipping her hands around her torso inside her shirt to rest on her stomach.

"You are so beautiful" Bella whispers in her ear causing Leah to smile

"Thank You" responds Leah before turning around in her mates arms, leaning up into a loving kiss she pulls a way and resting her head on her chest.

"Are you ready to go" ask Bella as she run her hands up and down Leah's back in an comforting manner

"No but it's time to get going" she says but remains where she is in Bella's arms where she feels safe.

Pulling her in a little closer Bella drops a kiss on top of her head "You don't have to be afraid of anything baby we both know that your mom and brother will love seeing you and if the pack tries anything well I just let Santana handle it until they cross a line"

Laughing "We both know she would kill them if the decision was up to her" says Leah pulling away from Bella.

Grabbing their bags Leah and Bella make their way downstairs and into the living room where the rest of the pack is lounging. Santana and Quinn are cuddle up watch a movie, Santana was wearing black men cargo pants with a gold and black shirt with her black and gold Versace high tops. While Quinn wore black ripped skinny jeans with a gold shirt with a beanie and her favorite black combat boots.

Emily and Hanna where in the kitchen with Paul and dj playing cards and eating snacks, Paul and dj wear both wear basket ball shorts Paul's sky blue dj dark blue with gold v neck t shirts and matching blue and gold vans

While Emily had on a black sleeve less t shirt with red jogging like mines but hers have zippers a gold snap back with her red, black and gold Mickey mouse high tops. An Hanna had on blue Jean shorts and a white blouse with flip flops and her gold pack pendant since she wasn't wearing gold.

After making and eating a light breakfast for Leah and herself, Bella called a small meeting in the living room to everyone know how things where going to play out.

"First off" Bella started get there attention to let them know this was serious "Everyone looks real good" she says causing everyone to laugh "Quinn Wow real sexy" she says winking at Quinn

"Why thank you Bella so do you" replies Quinn smiling

"I know sweets I know" bells say smirk before looking a Santana " Santana I have one word for u" she say looking her over

"What's that boss" Santana says curiously

"Swag" Bella says before hi giving her cause everyone to laugh again "aye I like them shoes are those Versace"

Laughing Santana says "yeah" which made Bella to start singing " Versace Versace Versace ". causing Santana to get up and start dancing with her while everyone was cracking up at them.

When they where done they bumped first and below turn to Emily walking up to her."My God Emily you just look soo sexy right now I'm loving the colors u got on they look so familiar". she said as if confused about where she saw those colors causing all to chuckle softly "Damn you look good".she says pulling her to stand up then moving behind her to look at her ass "Fuckkkk " Bella says giving her a spank and moving away before Emily could hit back causing everyone to laugh as she chase Bella around the room.

After catching and hitting her Emily moves back to her seat leaving Bella panting on the floor, laughing Bella gets up winking at Emily "We both knew you liked that" she say smiling, causing Emily to scoff but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"OK OK that's enough fun for now I'm already tired we all know why and were we're going, So with that in mind we already know that there's going to be drama and that might lead to a few fights, with that being said I don't want you guys starting the fights but I also don't want you to be passive, by that I mean if they make stupid crude comments about us which I fully believe they will u can answer back BUT stay calm." She said looking at everyone before continuing

"We know who we are, we know what we are capable of and they don't it would be easy for us to kill them but we WONT, Leah mother and brother are our priority everyone else if they come looking for trouble give them what them trouble" Bella says getting nods of agreements from everyone.

Looking at Santana "Santana I'm going to need you to run point on this one"she says getting confuse looks from everyone including Leah.

"Huh sure boss can I ask why though" Santana ask what's on everyone minds

"Because... I don't think I could go there and keep a clear head while my instincts are telling me to protect my mate, the minute I fell like someone crossed a line and tries to hurt her I would probably kill." She say seriously getting a nod from Santana showing she understands.

"Just act like your the Alpha of they don't ask then your not lying to then but if they ask to speak to me then I'll step up, but until then Leah and I will be in the middle of you guys so you can stop me before I kill one of them"

Clapping her hands Bella moves to Leah pull her up she head for there bags "OK with that settle lets go we have a jet to catch which dj and Paul will be flying and then where going to eat and maybe hit a club if where up for it."

* * *

**A/n**

**This a long ass chapter but its only cause I kept yall waiting so long.**

**You guys should check out deadlyXivy story Dawn to Dusk its a great story and it inspired me to finish write this chapter its a story between Rosalie Bella and Leah summary**

**Why are you fighting so hard for this girl, Leah," she screamed. "What makes her worth fighting for?" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "Because she can love me better than he ever did and she's it for me mom." "Rose you know I don't know how this will turn out?" I chuckled. "It doesn't matter. In the end I'll be happy with the final result." Romance/Humor and rated: M**

**Now i don't know where this story is going because I wasn't planning to update it so, updates maybe fast or slow cause I'm writing blind but there will be a lot of drama(I like drama) and I need to know if you guys want the Cullen's in this story. but beware Bella and her pack will not be nice to them. I need to know so I could set up the next chapter properly to introduce the Cullen's later.**

**Let me know if u wasn't something to happen I'll see what I could do it it's similar to what I could think of and there will be a slight time skip next chapter start with them driving to La Push **

**Okkk bye peoples and I hope u have a nice day **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I asked if you guys wanted the Cullen's in this story and only 1 Person answered so...I'm writing them in. But beware I won't be nice to the Cullen's not in this story.**

**'Mind speak' talking to each other through there thought in human and wolf form.**

Chapter 3

**Leah Pov **

After the flight everyone was starving so we went to this Chinese restaurant we passed on the way to the hotel, After we got our large order we went to our hotel where we all ate in my room, telling jokes and watching Tv before everyone went to there own rooms to get some sleep. After everyone left Bella and I took a very pleasurable shower together before we went to bed, when we woke up it was after 10 so we spent an hour in bed with Bella showing me how much she loved and cherished me.

By 12:30 we where dress, full on breakfast and making our way to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the pack to head out, each couple had there own Aston Martin Rapide S that way if the want to do things as a couple the had the freedom to drive themselves without worrying about being gone to long, but we where only taking two cars today it was Bella and I along with Santana and Quinn while Emily and Hanna went with dj and Paul.

It only took us 40 minutes to arrive at LA Push with the speed we where driving and three minutes later we where parked in front of my old house the only other was a police car, I could hear the people in the house and out back, Bella leans over giving me a kiss to reassure me that everything is going to be ok before coming out the car and walking around to my side.

Opening the door for "Come on baby it'll be OK" she said waiting for to come out. I take a moment before nodding to myself an stepping out of the car and holding onto Bella hands tightly, the pack is around us giving me encouraging and reassuring smiles, I smile back letting them now I'm ready.

"Well come on then" Says Santana

We walked into the back it was complete silence Seth and Mom where staring over at us in confusion trying to figure out who we are.

"Happy Birthday Mother" I said when Santana and Quinn stepped aside so the could see, then there was pandemonium.

It was silent for a few seconds everyone standing there looking at us in shock, my mother was the first to move her hands flying to her mouth a sob racking her body, As Seth runs towards me lifting me off the ground in a bear hug crying into my hair, laughing out in joy at finally being able to see my family.

When Seth put me down I looked around at my pack to see them smiling at me, looking at my mother I saw her staring at me as if I wasn't real.

"Hey Ma" I said walking up to her "Can I have a hug" I ask coming to a stop in front of her with my arms open and she launches herself into my arms sob "OMG my baby homes" squeezing her tightly to me I bury my face into her neck enjoying this moment.

Ma pulls away looking me up and down as if to make sure I'm OK" OMG my baby is home how have you been, how long are you here for, who are these peo..."

Laughing I interrupter her "Ma calm down breath in and out" I say with a big smile on my face "I'm OK Ma see I'm right here in front of you and in here for as long as you want me around" I say causing her face to light up" I missed you mom so I thought it was time for a visit and what better day than your birthday, that way I wing have to bring you a present cause I an the present"I say with a goofy grin

Ma just shook her head laughing "Your the best present I could ever ask for" she says hugging me again we pull away when we hear a throat clear, I turn to a pale face looking between me and my mom.

"Oh I almost forgot Leah this is Charlie my husband" she say shocking me into silence there a tense moment between us where I'm just looking at him, feeling a someone behind me an a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Bella smiling at me.

'Are you okay babe'

'Yea just never thought I see the day my mother was with someone else that's all'

'Its okay obviously he's a dude if Seth let them get married right but I think you should say something your mom's looking scared'

Turning back to them I look him in the eyes "Do you love her" I ask him seriously

"With all my heart" he replies looking me in my eyes.

"Would you die for her" I ask

"I would die and kill for her" he says and I nod my head liking his answer,

Smiling at him "I approve I trust my mother and Seth judgement" I said sweetly causing them to relax "but if you ever hurt them I won't hesitate to kill you" I said seriously in a calm tone as if I'm talking about the weather.

He tense up again looking in my eyes to see if I was bluffing or not I guess he saw the truth in my words because he nodded his head "I'll hold you to that"

Smiling I looked around to see everyone watching us "Why is it so quite I thought this was a party" I said looking around "Come on people let's party" I shout then the music came back on and people started dancing and eating again.

People came over to wish my mom happy birthday or to tell me welcome home, everyone was having fun after 30 minutes I went ask over to my pack so Ma could have fun with Charlie, around 5 people where starting to leave so we started to clean up, after an hour or so we decided to go to the beach so Ma and Charlie could have some alone time.

We where sitting around in a circle looking out over the ocean watching the sunset, I'm leaning into Bella from my spot in between her legs with Santana, Quinn, Emily and Hanna in the same position Paul and dj where walking back and fourth along the shoreline holding hands.

"I love this moment watching the sunset while being in your arms with my family here and after seeing my mother and brother for the first time in years, Everything just feels so right and this is the perfect way for the day to end with the people I love. Thank you guys for telling me to come here" I said smiling at all of them they gave me a group hug saying the love me too.

After we pull apart the conversation turn light with us joking around and laugh, Dj and Paul join us after the went an got some snacks the sun had set so we started a bonfire and started playing truth or dare, around midnight we packed up everything before heading back to the hotel hopeful tomorrow will be just as fun as today.

**A/N I wanted sues birthday to be drama free but don't fret guys the next chapter the big bad Sam comes with friends I can't wait to see what I come up with I already started the chapter I just gotta find a dramatic way to introduce the pack cause we all know Sam's gay like that. lol peace**


End file.
